deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IslamLEGION/Five-0 vs Shinda Sekai Sensen
The Five-0, the guardian angels of Hawaii tropical paradise vs The Shinda Sekai Sensen, the scourge of the religious world WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?! Five-0 The series covers the actions of a small special state task force created by the Governor of Hawaii to investigate serious crimes throughout the Islands, as Hawaii does not have a conventional State Police Force. The team is headed by Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, USNR as it investigates crimes ranging from terrorism to kidnapping. McGarrett chooses as his partner Honolulu PD Detective Danny Williams. He fills out the team by selecting Chin Ho Kelly, and Chin's cousin, a rookie HPD cop named Kono Kalakaua. The task force does not follow the normal chain of command, and instead reports directly to the Governor's office. Each episode typically begins with a crime being committed or a body being discovered (although in one episode the team was assigned to provide protection for a foreign dignitary), and assignment of the subsequent criminal investigation to the unit by either the governor herself or her representative. The task force uses the authority of the governor's office to gain access to crime scenes and investigations involving the Honolulu Police Department (HPD) when they cross paths. To assist them in their investigations, the team is granted immunity from prosecution for actions committed in the line-of-duty. The name Five-0 is, contrary to what one might think, is not a refrence to how one of the names criminals have for the police is "five-0" but it comes from when McGarrett, "Danno", Chin Ho and Kono were watching a video of one of McGarrett's old high school football games, he was asked why he had a number 50 one his jersey, since there is no number 50 in football, he told them that it was actually 5-0, which is Hawaiian slang for a non-native (I.E, someone who is a descendant of one of people who settled in Hawaii), so they decided to call there unit, Five-0. Shinda Sekai Sensen The Shinda Sekai Sensen (Afterlife Battlefront, abbr. SSS) '''is an organization founded by Yuri and Hinata, composed of students from across the "afterlife school". Their main purpose is to provoke the presence of God in a variety of ways, including violent means like terrorism, which is usually targeted at the Student Council President, who they assumed to work under God. This stems from the ideals of Yuri, current leader and founding member of the organization, that God is the one responsible for the sufferings they experienced in the living world and they wish to exact revenge for it. Operation meetings are held in the Anti-Angel Headquarters with traps set at the entrance to prevent Tenshi/Angel from intruding their meetings. It is however not stated how SSS gained control of this "Anti-Angel Headquarters" which is supposed to be the Principal's Office. There is no certain number of affiliated members of the organization, but it can be estimated to be a large amount, if the figures of its sub-divisions are also included. Weapons Five-0 *Pistol: Kel Tec PF9 *SMG: Heckler and Koch MP5A3 *Assault Rifle: Heckler and Koch 416 *Special Weapon: Taser Shinda Sekai Sensen *Pistol: Beretta 92 *SMG: PP-19 Bizon *Assault Rifle: SIG SG 552 *Special Weapon: Combat Knife X-Factor Five-0 '''X-Factor SSS 95 ''Teamwork ''95 Both the Five-0 and the SSS Group have fought alongside each other to a point where they leave no one behind. Personal bonds have formed within these two groups where they don't anything to happen to anyone. 90 ''Logistics'' 90 In terms of both groups getting the ammunition and equipment, the SSS Group has a subdivision call the Guild that creates weapons and ammunition for them when needed, even repair broken gun parts. The Five-0, on the other hand, has some of the latest weapons the US Law Enforcement can offer. 78 Killer Instinct '89' The SSS Group has only one enemy which is Angel, whom they have been constantly fighting with since they passed on. If the SSS exist in the living world, they may kill everyone with religion, and kill anyone in their way, and have several brutal reputation in their murders. The Five-0 however, prefers to use non-lethal force to subdue and arrest the criminals instead of killing them. 90 Intelligence' ''84 As stated in one episode of Angel Beats, the group's only flaw is that they're morons, due to an early failure when trying to infiltrate Angel's lair. While the Five-0 has some moments of stupidity occured in the line-of-duty, they could get back to their duties. 84 ''Experience ''91''' In terms of combat experience, the Five-0 has been called almost every time there is the serious crime, ranging from kidnappings to terrorist attacks. Whereas the SSS Group have been fighting for an eternity in Purgatory, nothing ever ages when you're stuck in Purgatory. If the SSS exist in the living world, they might would've fought religious world for centuries. I give this to the SSS, since while they only fights one enemy, Kanade "Angel" Tachibana, whom they have been fighting against, are more powerful than any criminals the Five-0 has ever fought. Not even Wo Fat, the Five-0's nemesis, could compare to Kanade's supernatural abilities. 88 Tactics '88' Despite being morons, the SSS were surprisingly strategical, thanks to their sub division called the Girls Dead Monster band who provides distractions for missions which require SSS to move without arousing suspicion from their enemies. Notes The Five-0 will be the 2010 version. The battle will go like this: *This battle takes place a few months after the SSS weapons raid operation in Gaza. *The Five-0 will have Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams along with 4 Honolulu PD SWAT operatives. *The SSS will have Yuri Nakamura and Takamatsu along with 4 other SSS members. Battle Prologue Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean TBC Five-0 Headquarters Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, and Kono Kalakaua are standing around the table, discussing about the case. "So far we have the series of bombing and murders all over Hawaii," said McGarrett "but somehow the culprits just gone out of thin air everytime we chase them" "Yeah, the only evidence we could find is this," said Danny as he drops the emblem on the table. Kono takes it and examines it. "Judging by the emblem, it must be the Shinda Sekai Sensen," said Kono. "Shinda Sekai Sensen?" asked Chin Ho. "The terrorist group famous for targeting anything religious. It appears that they want to destroy all religions in the world." explains Kono. TBC Main Battle Five-0: Shinda Sekai Sensen: TBA Category:Blog posts